Sailor Moon and Buffy: Welcome to the Hellmouth
by SkaPyk
Summary: AJ, Serena's sister is helping Buffy destroy an evil that could destroy the world if not defeated. But AJ needs help so she asks for Serena and Hotaru to come.Will they survive or die trying? This is a one shot story so it's finished. Plz R&R!


  
A.J. walked down the street with her new friend Buffy Summers. They had met on A.J.'s last encounter with an enemy. Buffy and her friend a fellow slayer Faith had come in time to save her ass from Denki's powerful blast. She had recovered from being blasted by her own attack and quickly retaliated and shot her most powerful attack while he was in the middle of his. Her blast took him by surprise and destroyed him in the process. Only A.J. wasn't celebrating with her new friends.  
Buffy had gotten word from Willow, another friend of theirs also a witch. She had called to tell her that two other slayers were killed while generating a sneak attack with a group of potential slayers, Willow, Xander and Spike. One girl had her neck broken and the other girl was stabbed. Then her long time friend Xander had his eye stabbed and was in the hospital recovering from blood loss and shock.  
A few other slayers were hurt but not as bad as one who lay on a hospital bed with a 3 bones broken in her right arm. Buffy was furious and so was Faith. A.J. felt sad for them both and wanted to help. So A.J. asked if she could come along to help defeat 'The First One'; an ancient evil that defeated the first slayer. Buffy allowed her to help and come along because she knew she needed as much help as they possibly could and Buffy knew that this girl had powers stronger than even her, and if she was lucky maybe even 'The First One'.  
A.J., Faith and Buffy walk into Sunnydale General Hospital. They walked up to the attendant, and began asking questions.  
"We're here looking for..." Buffy was unable to finish because Willow came jogging down the hall calling her name. Willow saw A.J. and looked at her and A.J. tensed knowing Willow was a witch and wasn't sure exactly how strong she was. Buffy felt the tension and spoke up.  
"Willow she's one of us. She's ok." Willow smiled and said hi but soon showed them the way to the room. When they were inside Willow shut the door and A.J. saw 3 people lying on beds and 4 people in the room; 1 woman, 2 teenagers and 1 man.  
Them man stood up and looked at Buffy quizzically.  
"Guys this is A.J. She's here to help us. She is strong. A lot stronger than I am. Giles if you saw here fight you would have thought she was 'The One True Slayer'. A.J. the kid over there is my sister Dawn. The older woman is Sarah another slayer. You've already met a rude Giles, he is my watcher. Him over there is Oz he used to be Willow's boyfriend 4 years ago." The 3 people in the back waved and said hi and A.J. did the same. Giles turned to her and apologized for being rude.  
"Can I take her for a walk real quick so you two can get some quiet time with the others?" asked Giles. A.J. looked down sadly. With that question being asked to Buffy she felt like a dog being on a leash. Her looks didn't go unheeded because Dawn and Oz had seen how sad she looked but didn't want to say anything.  
The two walked out of the hospital and out into the parking lot.  
"May I ask who you are and where you come from?" he asked.  
"My name is A.J. but to my family at home my name is Akea because of my past that I can trust that you can keep a secret for awhile. My home is in Tokyo, Japan. I know who you are. Rupert Giles and Buffy didn't need to tell me. I knew from the beginning. I was told by my friend Trista to seek you out for more physical training. So now it's my turn to ask you a question. Why are you and the others fighting so hard?" Giles looked shocked to hear that A.J. already knew who he was. Though finally he answered her question.  
"We are fighting an ancient evil that calls itself 'The First One'. We know little about it and are trying to gather potential slayers to fight this battle and destroy the evil."  
"That's mutiny. You don't send in innocent girls to kill an evil so old. Sure they think they are doing the world good, but what about their families if you do exceed in destroying it. There will be a lot of families crying over their fallen children and I already know that you'll say that they did it for the good of the world. If they lost then they did no good. I am of ancient blood myself and I have seen earth in the past."  
"What do you mean you are of ancient blood?"  
"Watch. BLOOD MOON POWER TRANSFORM!" A.J. transformed into her ultimate state as a sailor scout. Giles gaped at her, for he had not seen this kind of power before and wished to know more about her. "I am from 1,000 years ago. I was reincarnated to protect the innocent."  
"Can we go to my shop where we can talk some more in private?" Silver Moon agreed and transformed back into her human form. They walked to The Magic Shop and locked the door after them. They pulled out some chairs and sat around a square table.  
"Why don't I just fill out a chart on some basic information about me?" Giles said ok and handed her a new notebook. She began writing down her information. Name: A.J. Benavides AKA: Akea, Sailor Silver Moon a.k.a Blood Moon Scout Age: 17 Transformation phrases: Silver Moon Power, Silver Moon Crescent Transform, Blood Moon Power Transform Powers: Silver Moonbeams, Moon Shockwave, Twilight Silver Blast, Silver Sword Slash, Silver Sword Obliterate, Blood Moon Sword Shadow, Blood Moon Darkness, Blood Moon Annihilate Training Process: Meditation, weapon training=long staff and sword and karate.   
  
As soon as she was done with her basic stuff she handed him the page after she finished writing it down by ripping it out and then she started again by writing about her in 3rd person form. History behind her Sailor Scout image: She is the ancient sailor scout because she was the first scout ever. She was known as the Blood Moon Scout; Serena's older sister from the past but is now her younger sister in the present. She is the strongest sailor scout in the Universe. The necklace she wears around her neck is her transforming charm. The blood it holds inside of it is her blood from her past life. She is a strong fighter and has a dark past. She doesn't like to talk about it but sometimes it gets to her and puts her in an upset mood. A.J.'s father, King Blaine, ruled over the sun for centuries and died in battle. But before he was fully gone he left a gift to his eldest daughter. He gave her the power of doing magic without being a sailor scout. The power called the person a witch or wizard; depending on their sex. Silver Moon's past home: Her past home was made up of a mystical land with pyramids and beautiful sunsets and one mystical pyramid that had part of glow on top. It was a beautiful sight to see. Silver moon lover to wonder out to see all it had to offer. It was a prosperous place where her and the Sun King, King Blaine, who ruled over the Sun for centuries. Meditating: Under a tree with a soft breeze, by a flowing river or an open fire.   
  
A.J. finished her next 2 papers and handed them off to Giles who continued on reading. His eyes filled with wonder and a deep kind of cool. He was involved about reading about her and her strange new powers. After the next 5 minutes had gone by Giles continued to read and when he was finally done he looked at her in amazement.  
"This is really truly amazing. We have a country side with all the meditating surroundings you can enjoy. I have Buffy and Faith go there all the time to train in their physical strengths and to meditate. I would like you to join. You'd also have a lot of fun."  
"I would like to join, but I have to ask one thing. How long do you require for us to meditate?" Giles laughed and answered.  
"For about 2 hours a day. The same for their physical training." A.J. smiled and stood up. She had noticed that a cappuccino machine started to mix and it smelt good.  
"Do you mind if I have a cappuccino?"  
"No problem. Do you want French Vanilla, Dark Toast, regular, or English Toffee?"  
"English Toffee, please. I have always liked that the best."  
"So have I. I always liked the creamy taste and how rich it is at some times." Giles poured her a mug and one for himself, and then he came back to the table. He handed it to her and sat down.  
"Does everyone here have a gift in your group?"  
"Sort of. Buffy, Faith and a lot of other girls here are the slayers as you already know, Willow is a powerful witch, Spike and Angel are very strong vampires that have joined our side, then there is the other slayers. You've already met Sarah. There's Dawn who is known as 'The Key." She's not really human but she does everything a human does. Then we have Oz, he is the werewolf. He is very kind and strong willed. He is locked in a cell for a night on the full moon. Xander and Cordelia don't really have special powers but they cheer us up and help us during the hard times."  
"So that's the hole Scooby gang."  
"That's what Xander and Oz calls it. We pretty much stick to it to give us something cheery to think about. Cordelia, Spike and Angel you will meet later. We all live in Buffy's house right now since it's big enough to hold all 15 of us and now that you are staying we will have 16." A.J. thought for a moment. 'I am the strongest of the sailor scouts but Serena and Hotaru come right after me. Maybe I should call them so they can help. Knowing now they need it and we won't have to risk all those girls lives.'  
"I know a way I can help, Giles. I'm not the only one who has powers like mine. I have 13 other people like me. Only I'm the strongest out of them, but my sister Serena and my other close family member, Hotaru, come after me. Serena is the scout of light and hope, Hotaru is the scout of death and rebirth. They are strong, stronger than the other sailor scouts and I believe they can help."  
"Do you have a way of contacting them?"  
"Yes, I have a communicator watch." A.J. flipped open the watch on her left wrist and put in Hotaru's code. Then a new part on the watch appeared. It was a small, round screen. After a few seconds Hotaru's face appeared on the screen. "Wow you have grown a lot." said A.J. looking down at Hotaru's older face. Hotaru smiled and said thank you. Then she saw A.J.'s face grown serious.  
"A.J. what's wrong?"  
"We have a problem her and I need you and Serena for this. You two are the next strongest and we need your strength, will and power. Are you both able to make it?" Hotaru nodded her head. "Good, have Trista teleport you here. She'll know where I am." The two said bye and A.J. closed the cover to her watch. A.J. turned to Giles and saw that he had few more questions.  
"You are able to teleport?"  
"Yes, but only a few of us. Trista is one of us that can do it alone. Serena, Raye, Amy, Mina and Lita have to teleport in a group. They are able to take only 3 people with them when they teleport. Then I am able to as well, but not all the time. I still have to get used to my power surge because I have to let out a certain amount of power to allow me to teleport."  
"That's cool. I am able to as well, but I don't need to let out my power and Willow is as well."  
"Are you able teleport long distances?"  
"Yes I teleported from England to here."  
"That is far, my friends are coming from Japan."  
"I can't wait to meet them." The door opened and in stepped Sarah, Oz, Dawn and a new guy with blonde white hair. Dawn waved to A.J. and smiled. She walked over to A.J. and grabbed her hand and begun to drag her away from Giles to a box on the counter that Oz had carried in.  
"Do you like candy?" asked Dawn and Oz stood next to her looking at A.J. Dawn began digging through the box and started pulling out lots of candy.  
"Some candy but not a lot. I like skittles, gum, life savers and gummy worms. Those are the only things I really like. And I occasionally have some chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. That is my ultimate craving."  
"Oh I love that too. It was always my favorite food since I don't know about 5 years now."  
"How old are you now?"  
"I'm 15 at the moment. I will turn 16 in a month. When is your birthday?"  
"My birthday is July 26. I'll be turning 18."  
"Have you been here before?" asked Oz.  
"No, I live in Tokyo, Japan and I hope I make it home. If I make it along without seeing my friends for so long."  
"Is it nice there?" asked Dawn.  
"It's actually a lot like here only we don't have vampires; we have demons that come from someplace else. I am protector at my home. Along with my friends. We are known as the Sailor scouts. It sounds funny now but you will understand in time when you meet two of my friends. My sister Serena is coming and so is another close family member, Hotaru. They should be here within a half hour."  
"Oh I can't wait to meet them. Do you have a picture of them?" asked Dawn looking very excited. A.J. nodded and pulled out her wallet. Then she took five pictures out. "This is my friends in their fighting forms. From the far left are Pluto, Uranus, Moon, Saturn, Neptune, Venus, Mars, Mini Moon, Mercury and Jupiter. Moon is my sister and Mini Moon is our cousin." Everyone had crowded around to see the pictures. "This is them in their normal form. From the far left are Raye, Amy, Serena, Trista, Rini, Lita, Mina, Michelle, Hotaru and Amera. Serena is the one with the buns on her head."  
"That's a very nice picture. I like that." said Dawn.  
"So that's Trista?" asked Giles looking at the picture. A.J. nodded and started on the next picture. "This is another nice picture of them all. I really like this one." Everyone agreed and then let her continue.  
"The last two are of my friends who are from way out of town, but I can't say where though. The one with the white hair is Star Healer. The one with brown hair is Star Maker and the one with black is Star Fighter. Also known as Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya."   
"So that's everyone?" asked Sarah.  
"Yup, that's my friends and family; though I don't see much of the Star's. They left after our last battle." The phone began to ring and Giles went to answer it.  
"Hello, Magic Shop. Oh Buffy. You need help? Ok. We'll be right there. Bye." Giles set the phone down and walked back over to the group. "That was Buffy. She needs our help at the cemetery. A.J. would you like to help?"  
"Yes I would. Who else is going?"  
"Me." answered the blonde white haired guy. "Come on I'll take you there." The two left for the cemetery and the others went to Buffy's house to check on the other girls. Angel was watching them right now but they knew he couldn't watch all of them for very long.  
"So what is your name may I ask?"  
"Spike. What are you doing here? Why did you show up all of a sudden?" A.J. knew he felt that he couldn't trust her.  
"I know you don't trust me, but I can a sure you that you can. I came here when she saved my life when I defeated my enemy, Denki. I came all of a sudden because Buffy and Faith said they were going through a crisis and filled me and I decided that they would need help and that's why I am here." Spike and A.J. stopped at a motorcycle and Spike turned to A.J.  
"Do you where a helmet?" A.J. understood that they were going on the bike and shook her head. Spike got on the bike and scooted forward and allowed her to climb on the back. She got on and no sooner had she got herself fixed on it did Spike tear off down the sunlit road.  
"I thought vampires couldn't go into the sun."  
"I have a soul. It allows me to go into the sun. Now hold onto my waist we're gonna go faster." A.J. did and Spike felt how gentle her squeeze was and felt comfortable. He finally was convinced that he could trust her. Her warm cheek pressed against his back to block her face from the roaring wind but they soon came to a stop and A.J. saw the continuing fight. She jumped off like lightning and jumped over the fence to help Faith and Buffy in the coliseum. Spike was close on her heels. A.J. saw Faith get slammed into a coffin and the vampire jumped in with her. She screamed and A.J. grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him off her. Faith continued to fight another vampire who had tried a sneak attack on Buffy.  
A.J. kicked the vampire in the stomach making him double over and then she punched him throwing him at a nearby wall. A.J. found a long sharp piece of metal on the ground and picked it up. The Vampire attacked her and cut her chest which left two claw marks but she didn't care about them; she blocked his attack with her forearm and kicked his head knocking him down. She quickly took her opening chance and dusted him. She saw a vampire sneak up on her but Spike staked him and A.J. smiled at him but threw a kick in a mid-air connecting with a vampire's jaw.  
"I repaid you and thanks for before." She quickly turned her attention to Spike and then back to the last vampire who lay on the ground and stacked him. She stood back up and saw that Buffy and Faith we're looking strangely at her.  
"What did I do wrong?" she asked.  
"No, nothings wrong but I never saw anyone move with that much quickness. You spoke to Spike and slayed the vampire in less than 7 seconds. I know I couldn't do that." said Faith. Buffy nodded and then spoke.  
"Let's get home. I still need to find a place for you to sleep." Buffy walked out followed closely by Faith. Spike walked up to A.J.  
"Thanks for back there."  
"No problem. I repaid you for helping me out. So we're even. How are they going to get home?"  
"They actually walk home. Do you want me to drive you to Buffy's before I stop at my place? I have to get a few things."  
"Sure, but why don't we stop where you are going first and then to Buffy's. By then she might be home."  
"Sounds good to me. Let's go." The two walked out told the other girls where they were going and they nodded. Spike and A.J. hopped on the motorcycle and drove off. After 10 minutes they stopped at an old building and got off they bike.  
"It looks better in the inside than the outside. Come on in. I have to change and get few more cloths you can stay in the living room if you'd like or you could take a look around if you'd like."  
"Spike why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?"  
"Because I know now that I can trust you now." The two entered the building and Spike headed towards his room and left A.J. wondering. She heard drawers opening and closing. She then saw him appear and disappear into a different room. She walked in the direction he went and then entered a room where he stood by work out machines.  
"You can take off your jacket if you'd like."  
  
A.J. did and when she opened it she immediately saw the two cut's bleeding and whipped her coat shut again but was too late.  
"I smell fresh blood. It seems to be coming from you. Are you hurt?" A.J looked down and opened her coat. Spike looked at her and then left the room, coming back a minute later with a black shirt, wet wash clothe and a few bandages.  
"Take your jacket and shirt off. We have to clean your wounds." She hesitated but took them off. She then sat on the bench press and Spike sat next to her. She was a little wary sitting there in her black bra letting a vampire look at her. She turned to Spike and he turned to her. He lifted her head and wiped her chest clean from the blood. It was warm water and the cloth was soft.  
After cleaned the cuts he quickly put the bandages, stealing a few glances at her face. He saw the tattoo and thought it was a neat one; it was a rose the color of blood and had a crescent moon behind it. He then noticed the other tattoo on her left arm. 'Both on the left. Left arm and left breast. Wonder why?' It was a black cross with a purple gem inside and vines entwining the cross. He didn't pay much attention to it though as he finished bandaging her up. He looked at her and he saw that she was nervous but strong in letting him do this. He pressed down on the bandages that were on her chest to make sure they were sticking. He told her that she could then lower her head.  
"You need a new shirt so you can wear one of mine. Here." He handed her his tight muscle shirt and she put it on. "I'm going to have Dawn and Oz take you shopping for clothes because you can't keep wearing those everyday and I would like to have my shirt back. Take this $200 and use it for clothes." A.J. took the money from him that he got from his back pocket in his wallet.  
"Thanks for helping me. I appreciate it."  
"No big deal. You needed the help so I gave it to you. Don't worry I won't tell the others. We have to get going before any one starts to think anything." He said as he stuck the last of his few clothes in a duffle bag. She giggled and followed him. The two walked out and got on the bike again and were off to Buffy's. They arrived there 2 hours before supper. Spike asked Dawn and Oz if they could take A.J. out shopping and they happily agreed to.  
The three of them left and were heading to the mall in Xander's red convertible. He had bought it 4 years ago and he kept it looking brand new.  
  
"So A.J. do you like it here so far?" asked Dawn.  
"Yeah I do. It seems so calm but yet it doesn't at the same time." Answered A.J. from in the center of the back seat. Dawn smiled and handed her a bag of Reese's pieces. A.J. took some and handed the bag to her and said thanks.  
"So what do you do for fun around here?"  
"Actually, there is a club called the Bronze and Oz's band plays there a few nights a week. We usually go see him perform and then have a good time dancing while other bands play." Said Dawn pulling a strand of her brown hair out of her face and she turned to face A.J.  
"Do you play slow music as well as fast or do you just play fast songs?"  
"We play fast and slow but we have to come up with some new songs. Some are getting old."  
"That's cool." They drove into the parking lot and then went into the store. A.J. told them she doesn't really like bright colors except for Silver. So they stopped at an army shop. They had loads of cool black shirts and baggy cameo pants. A.J bought a black netted tank top with an army half sleeved shirt and two pairs of cameo pants. One was tight around the legs that flared at the bottom. The other was wide legged and had big pockets on the side.  
Their next stop was at shoe store. A.J. led them down an aisle where she found shin high black boots. They bought the pair and walked to a pretzel bakery.  
"Do you wants some pretzels?" asked A.J.  
"Sure, I'd like some." said Dawn and Oz nodded. The two of them pulled out their wallets.  
"No I'm buying. My treat."  
"Ok. If you want to." They put their wallets away and bought the food. As Dawn and the two went to sit down at a table; 5 passing guys walked by and the first person slapped A.J.'s butt. A.J. handed her pretzel to Oz and walked up to the guy. His friends stood behind him and whistled and shouted 'He got the babe'.  
"Touch my ass again and I will kick yours out of those doors."  
"Oh you're going to make something of it." He walked up to her pressing his body to hers. She pushed him and then slapped him.  
"You bitch." He took a swinging hit and A.J. ducked and punched him in the gut.  
"Don't ever touch me. I'm too good for you." A.J. watched his friends help him up and walk away. Then she heard clapping from on watchers and it soon died down. She walked back to her friends and Oz gave her, her pretzel back.  
"Wow that was cool." said Dawn.  
"No not cool. That is what you have to watch out for. Don't let them take advantage of you." Oz nodded and A.J. laughed. 'Don't you ever talk?"  
"Only when I want to. Today I'm not in a talking mood though." A.J. nodded and they finished their food. When they were done Dawn begged to allow her to buy something girlie for a thank you on the pretzel and Oz agreed to chip in. it took awhile to get her to try on a pair of girlie clothes but they finally bought two pairs of out fits.  
The first pair of clothes was a black tank top with a silver butterfly on it and a pair of dark blue flared jeans. The second pair of clothes was spaghetti strapped blue and white patterned shirt with brown pants that matched nicely.  
"I need some under garments and a few more shirts. Oz you want to take some money and go to the music store across from the garment store while we shop?" Oz didn't take the money but he did go to the store and look at the Cd's that were on sale. He watched the two girls go into the store across the way.  
He studied A.J.'s movements and found that she was more than what she appeared to be. 'Under her rock hard appearance of muscles and additude she is a soft person. She enjoys being around Dawn. She even gave her a lesson on staying away from the guys she encountered earlier.' Oz continued to look at the Cd's and take quick glances at the girls.  
They were laughing and having a gay ol' time. Oz began to have feelings grow inside of him telling him that he was liking A.J. He shook it off and decided to wait until they got home to think about.  
He saw the girls coming his way and went to meet them half way.  
"Well we have one more place to go. The Shirt department." They continued to walk down further into the mall when they finally reached their destination. It only took 10 minutes when A.J. found the stuff she wanted. She bought a hunter green shirt that had her favorite band's name printed on it. 'OneSideZero'. She also bought a violet colored quarter sleeve shirt that said 'Wanted For' on the front and 'Looking Good and being a tough person'. The last shirt was a girl's black muscle shirt. It was plain and had no real detail in it. "We ready to go?"  
"Yes I think we are." said Dawn.  
"The car is this way." Oz led the way out soon they were at Buffy's house.  
"So how was the shopping spree?" asked Willow to Dawn. A.J. slipped over to the corner to where Spike stood staring at her as she walked over. She handed him the rest of his money but he said she could have it. Buffy came over and told her that she could sleep in her room. A.J. followed her up to her room carrying her new clothes. Some one called her name and two friendly faces came at her giving her a big hug.  
"A.J. we missed you. How are you doing?" Serena and Hotaru stood there looking at her smiling and A.J. couldn't help but smile back.  
"I'm doing great. Where are you sleeping? When did you get here?"  
"We got here a half hour ago." said Hotaru and then Serena piped up and answered the other question.  
"We're sleeping in Buffy's room with you." They continued up the stairs and went into Buffy's room. Buffy left them alone for awhile and A.J. emptied her shopping bags. The three girls rummaged through the clothes and then A.J. saw that her sister and Hotaru had bags of their own the corner.  
"Oh so you brought clothes of your own?"  
"Yeah, why did you have to shop for more? I thought you brought some of your own with you." said Serena.  
"I did but my last enemy, Denki, burned them."  
"Who was this enemy Denki?" asked Hotaru.  
"Denki was an enemy I defeated when I had met Batman. He's the protector from Gothum City."  
"Does this guy have any powers like us?" asked Hotaru.  
"No he's all in for martial arts and good weapons. He has a lot of strength, but no powers. And I also met the original Batman. The original Batman had needed some one to take his place and that was the Batman I met."  
"Oh before we forget you received another letter from Jason." Serena handed her a folded up piece of paper from her duffle bag and gave it to A.J. She opened it and began to read out loud. A.J.  
How is it going on your adventures? We sure miss you at home. I know you live in Japan right now but it would be nice to have you come visit us. We haven't seen you for 6 months and we have a lot of catching up to do. Lisa and Brittany say hi and that they have a few gifts for your birthday. Same with Luke and I. We hope we can give them to you in person and not through mail. Luke won his 7th karate match yesterday and made 2nd in his class. Lisa had won her 9th volleyball tournament with her team five days ago and is going to her 10th this Saturday. Brittany also won her 3rd Ice Skating competition. And I and the band have come up with a few new songs. We also have 2 record deals and are still trying to figure out whom to put the final tag on. Well we have to go. We'll talk to you later. Write us. Later  
"Does anyone have paper and a pencil?" Hotaru handed her what she asked for and she began to write her letter. Dear Jason, Brittany, Luke and Lisa,  
I'm happy that I heard from you and wish I could have been there for your winnings and new songs. My adventures have been fun and I have defeated 5 enemies so far and I am on with my 6th right now. The first few weren't so hard but the one I'm on now could cost this whole planet its life if we don't defeat it but don't worry about it. I have a lot of strong fighters with me. Serena and Hotaru are here and a bunch of Slayers, Witches, Wizards and Vampires. We are all staying in the same house right now and it is very crowded but we do get to get out and enjoy our selves. Tell everyone I said hi for me and I should be home within a month or so. Don't worry I won't be long. I have to go but I will talk to you later. I miss you and have a fun time. Love ya all.  
"Serena do you have Luna-P?" asked A.J.  
"Yeah Rini let me borrow her for the time being." Serena called for Luna-P and the great big head of Luna's bounced out of her suitcase. Serena grabbed the envelope from A.J. after she had written the address and put the stamp on it and spoke to Luna-P. "Luna-P take this letter to Craig." Luna-P vanished in thin air.  
"Dinner is ready." came a slayer's voice from downstairs. Serena, Hotaru and A.J. walked downstairs and into the kitchen. They saw sliced potatoes, ham, salads, and baked beans. Serena, A.J. and Hotaru each grabbed a plate and scooped some potatoes, took a few pieces of ham, and a few spoonfuls of baked beans. Then the three of them walked outside and sat on the porch swing. They began to eat and have another conversation.  
"How is it back home?"  
"Well we defeated another enemy a few weeks ago. It was a hard one and nearly cost Serena her life. Uranus and Pluto saved her by sacrificing their lives for her. But everyone is doing great right now. Amera and Michelle are in Hawaii for a vacation and Trista is with Rini and Mina in Disney Land. Raye is working with Chad and Grandpa. Lita and Amy are helping Amy's mother at the hospital. Darien is at college and we are here with you." said Serena.  
"I'm glad everyone is alright. So what kind of enemy was it?"  
"This enemy took souls from anyone who had a pure soul. They had to have a lot of love and a strong will in them. But we defeated it." said Hotaru. Hotaru looked down and then smiled and looked up. "I saw my father after the battle, but I was unable to say hi to him. He's in the mental institute. He went crazy when he was told that my mother and I were gone. Presumed dead when his office exploded and that he was the only one to live. We, the scouts, are the only one who knows that my mother died when I was very young."  
"Oh Hotaru I'm sorry. You didn't have to come if you'd have told me that. Do you-" A.J. had to stop in mid sentence when 3 demons dropped down from the roof over the porch. They got in a fighting stance. Serena, A.J. and Hotaru set their food down and took their stand. People stepped out onto the porch and looked out the windows from inside Buffy's house. Spike, Oz, Dawn, Buffy, Faith, Angel, Giles and another slayer stood outside. Serena took the one on the right. She did a front flip over the railing and landed like a cat on the ground. She started her fight with kicking him in the gut and throwing punches at his face. Her fist connected with a hard blow knocking it out.  
Another demon went to its aid but Hotaru did a running jump and leaped over the railing. She kicked it in the head before he could swing his arm at Serena's body. Hotaru and Serena engaged it in a fight and the last demon looked up at A.J. and she removed herself from her fighting pose and slowly walked down the stairs.  
"A.J. these are the same demons that killed Amara and Trista in our last battle." yelled Hotaru. Everyone heard and turned their attention back to A.J. and the demon. Spike paid close attention to A.J. rather the demon.  
"So you are the famous fighter these girls talk about. That would make you the other Princess of the Moon AND the Sun Kingdom. You have the most powerful weapon on the face of the Earth and in the Galaxy. You hold everyone's fate in your hands. I want that power and I will take it. So then you can be my bride, Princess Akea."  
"Kiss ass. I will never marry you." They were a foot away from each other and A.J. put her hand to her chest and she began to have a black aura around her. Her hair floated up and grew longer. Her gold highlights turned into blood red ones and her eyes went from their beautiful royal blue to maroon and then she shouted her phrase.  
"BLOOD MOON POWER TRANSFORM!" Her clothes changed into her fighting outfit. Willow compared herself to this power when she had turned evil when Tara died. She was nothing like this. A.J. was much stronger.  
  
Sailor Silver Moon appeared holding a glaive like Saturn's only with a different end to it. She stepped back and held it to the demon's throat. "You killed my family. You are lucky that they were reborn. You take your friends and tell you new master if he wants my powers that he can send a messenger to tell me when I can fight him. I would have taken your head if it wasn't useful. Now go or I might change my mind." Said Silver Moon but her voice was not the same. It was a more serious voice and it held threat to it. Everyone could tell that the threat was real and not bluffs like some other people do.  
The demon grabbed his friends and ran off into the darkness. Hotaru and Serena ran up behind Sailor Silver Moon. Once they got there, she transformed to her old self and passed out; her body and hair going back to normal. Hotaru caught her and knelt down. Faith was watching them with a shocked face. She had never seen anyone with such power.  
When Spike and Oz saw her fall they both jumped off the porch and ran to her side. Oz picked her up and carried her up to Buffy's room. Everyone backed away afraid she might lose her anger at them. Buffy, Willow, Angel and Dawn weren't the least bit afraid because they knew this was the same way Willow had started her rampage.  
Spike stopped at the doorway and allowed Hotaru and Serena to go ahead of him before he followed up. 'Why didn't she say anything about how strong she was or how high her power was?'  
Buffy watched the group go up and followed with a wondering mind. 'She never told me how strong she was. Her power is great. She may be stronger than 'The First One' I have to keep an out for her. Also why did she use all that power if she didn't even fight anyone?'  
The six of them walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. Buffy moved the sheets and Oz set A.J. down. Then he covered her up. Buffy showed Serena and Hotaru where the bathroom was so they could retrieve a wet wash cloth so they could dampen her forehead. They did and Spike turned to Buffy and looked at her. She took the hint and they stepped into the hall and snagged Serena and Hotaru before they walked into the room.  
"Why didn't anyone tell us she was so powerful? I thought she was going berserk on us." asked Buffy.  
"Hotaru can you answer that I just want to get this to Oz." said Serena. Hotaru nodded and Serena quickly walked into the room.  
"A.J. doesn't like it when family gets hurt. When she was about 7 or 8 she lost her mother in a terrible accident. Then when she finds out about her destiny she also learns that her real mother sacrificed her life to save her and Serena, and then her father was killed in battle to save her life. We think that those flashed in her mind and brought that extra power to her will. We are also scared of her when she gets that way."  
"She went that way before?" asked Spike.  
"Yes, she transformed into that personality when her cousin was nearly killed by an enemy of her past. This was the same enemy that killed her father. Only when she transformed then she was a lot scarier then, than what she did earlier."  
"We have to keep her cooled down then. We don't need her turning all evil Willow on us. Willow had gone evil the same way A.J. did. Her eyes and hair changed and she had an extra power boost. We don't need that right now." said Buffy. Serena came back out and looked at the group.  
"Are you two as strong as her?" asked Spike.  
"No we are the next strongest in our group though. But we are no where near as strong as her though. We were the first to reach our strongest strength."  
"I'm worried about her. Didn't you here what she told that demon. She gave an invitation to it for the enemy." said Hotaru.  
"We also heard it call her princess. What is that all about?" asked Spike looking suspicious. "We know you're keeping something from us." Hotaru and Serena looked down then looked up. They then began to pour everything out about them but before they did Faith, Willow, Angel and Giles came up the stairs.  
  
A.J. laid asleep on the bed with Oz at her side. He had pulled a chair next to the bed so that when she woke up, he could be there to help her. Oz looked at her sleeping form and studied her face features. She had high cheek bones, full lips, beautiful gold hair with highlights, and when her eyes were open they were a deep royal blue.  
Oz took her hand in his and held onto it tightly. She stirred in an uneasy sleep. She was beginning to fall into a nightmare, more of a memory. A.J. walked down the halls of her old castle. She was to find a place to hide. The battle was raging on outside of its walls and then she heard a holler and knew it came from her father, King Blaine. She ran into the room and saw her father fighting the other king of which had brought this war.  
He was young, about 25 and looked handsome to most princesses, but she had refused to marry him when he asked her hand in marriage. Her father didn't push her to it and asked the king to finish his stay and then be on his way. When A.J. had refused to marry him, he had cornered her in her own garden and tried to attack her, but she was a fighter and had managed to get away.  
She shook her head and screamed to her father.  
"Daddy!" He looked over his shoulder and saw his daughter standing there.  
"Honey, get out of here. Hide. Go. Now. Leave." Swords clashed together and then the evil king, King Rasch, saw her and threw an unsuspected punch at her father and when he reached his face with his hands, Rasch stabbed him through the stomach. Blood dripped out of him in small waves and he collapsed. A.J. ran to his side with her perfect black dress floating behind her.  
"Daddy! No! You murdering bastard." She yelled. She was only 15 but she didn't care about her language and held her father's head in her lap. He spoke in their native tongue and whispered a spell to her and he passed his power to her making her even stronger, then her he whispered 'I love you my dear daughter.' Then with a sigh his head dropped limp and he was gone. A.J. looked up at Rasch and she had tears pouring down her face.  
Rasch grabbed her by the arm and through her into a wall near a fallen sword. He advanced on her and he bent down. Finally she remembered the sword. She grabbed for it and swung the blade into his shoulder. He fell to the ground with a shocked look imprinted on his face and she knew he was dead.  
She got up and pulled up her dress and heard the war end. There was no more screaming and no more clinging of weapons and armor. She went to the window. She peered out and to her horror and saw everyone dead. There was no moving only silence and the cold air.  
She walked over the dead bodies of both fallen kings. One good, one bad. She walked into the hallway and found everyone and everything dead in the castle as well. She was the only living soul on the Sun Kingdom's planet. She felt like she need to puke but held it down.  
Her soul grew heavier and shadier. She knew now that she was the only one left. She was happy for her fighting skills her father had taught her otherwise she would have never gotten away from the young king. She walked out onto the grounds and looked up at the sky. She saw the moon and remembered the neighboring kingdom. Yet she knew she was still alone. Or was she? A.J.'s eyes fluttered open and she saw darkness. She moved slowly only to find her hand entwined with something. She looked to her left and saw she was holding the hand of a sleeping Oz. She smiled and pulled her hand away softly, so she wouldn't wake him. She got out of bed and knelt over his face and whispered into his ear. "Thank you." Then she kissed him on the cheek. He began to stir and he woke up. She pulled her face away quickly and cursed at herself for waking him up. "Your up." he said and then remembered that she really needed the sleep. "You need to lie down and get some rest." He stood up and pulled her onto the bed and laid her down. She didn't refuse because his warm hands were soft and relaxing. "Where will you sleep?" she asked and he nodded to the chair. He bent down and pulled up the covers for her. She smiled a weak smile and was soon a sleep. Oz sat back down on the chair and took a blanket that hung on the end of the bed and covered up; soon he fell asleep as well. Angel looked into the dark room and saw Oz and A.J. both asleep and pulled the group away from the door and into the second bedroom down the hall. He closed the door behind him and they all found a place to sit.  
  
"Now if you wanted to help us before why didn't we get informed about  
this before?" asked Angel. Spike and Faith nodded in agreement with  
the question. "I do believe it's a personal question as well. So it technically isn't our choice to have them to tell us." said Giles who looked at everyone as he stood by the dresser. Buffy, who was sitting with Willow, Serena and Hotaru on the bed, looked up at him and then spoke. "He's right it isn't our business but it does help to know these things. Especially now with this demon we have to destroy. Her power is very strong and may surpass this evil. We need to know how far her limit is. We have to train our minds and body if we want to defeat it." "How can we do that? I'm sure the other slayers think she is a psychopath and I for one had thought she was turning into Willow went she transformed like that." said Faith. "Hey, we need to put more trust into her. I'm mean she has helped us this far and has never did any harm to us. She also brought her best fighters to help us. She deserves more credit than that of which you are giving her. Give her a chance." Serena and Hotaru beamed happily at Spike for his little speech. Spike looked everyone in the eyes and continued. "Her power is strong, but we need more than that. We need the heart, the soul, the will, and the courage. I know for one that A.J. and her family has that, but do we? Do we have the courage? Do we have the will? Do we have the soul? Do we have the heart? We all should and we better. Otherwise I'll be giving my last moment for a worthless cause. I'm not going to allow this." Everyone was speechless with this part of the talk he had given them. Angle looked down at it his watch and then turned to the others. "I have to go but I will be back tomorrow." Everyone said bye and Angel said it was nice to meet Serena and Hotaru. Angel then disappeared through the window and was gone. Everyone said good-night and turned in for the night, but Spike and Buffy stopped at Buffy's bedroom to check up on A.J. to see how she was doing. They opened the door and looked inside and saw both of the room's occupants fast asleep. "Do you think that Oz likes A.J.?' asked Buffy. She looked at Spikes face and saw that his eyes were intense with sadness and helplessness. "You like her don't you?" All he did was nod and then closed the door. "She deserves someone who can actually love and care for her." That was all he said and walked off. A.J. was back in dreamland, but this was no dream; a vision of what was to come. She tossed and turned silently and had cold sweat start to appear. She then suddenly woke with a start. A.J sat up and got out of bed. She was still in her normal day wear clothes; she looked over to her right and saw the window partly open to let the breeze in. She got out of bed and walked over to it. She paused and thought for a minute. Then she opened it wider and crawled out of it. She stepped on the roof and walked to the nearby tree. She kept seeing flashes of her vision and knew she had to go to the high school and check it out. She climbed down the tree and land softly on the dewed ground. She then took of running towards the school. With out her knowledge Willow had gone into the room to check up on them and found the bed empty.  
  
"Buffy, she's gone. She disappeared." said Willow walking into the room Buffy was sleeping in. Spike was with her and had a confused face on. "Who's gone? Which girl?" he asked. "A.J. she's gone; her bed was empty." Giles walked in and by the distraught faces he could tell that A.J. had gone missing but he also had a strong feeling of where she went off running to. "She must have gone to the high school. Buffy call Angel to retrieve her. No one is to leave the house. With him being a vampire he can easily slip into the dark." Buffy nodded and grabbed her cell phone and punched in Angel's cell phone number. He answered and Buffy began to talk. "Angel, we need you to go over to the high school and bring A.J. back here. She left without telling us." She said bye after he had agreed to get her.  
  
A.J. walked up to the high school and looked at the closed doors. She smirked and kicked them open. They swung open with a bang. She stepped inside to the dark hallways and shivered. The place gave her the creeps and she didn't like it. Yet she had decided to continue for the sake of everyone's lives. Moon light hit through the windows and left shadows on the ground.  
  
Angel ran down the road fast; he was only a hundred yards from the school and had saw A.J. kick the doors down with his keen eyes. He ran faster and slowed to a stop when he entered. He sniffed the air, but caught a scent he didn't want. Fresh blood. The blood was real recent and he feared that a vampire had snuck up on her and took her by surprise. He followed the scent; it took him down dark hallways towards the basement. Then he saw A.J. pulling on the exact door that led down to the room where 'The First One' lay. He forgot about the blood and he slid into the shadows and crept closer. "Do you always sneak off into the night?" He asked her. She screamed and jumped. She took her stance and looked into the direction the voice came. "Angel is that you? If it is this isn't funny, come out damn it." He walked forward and stepped into the moon light. He was wearing his red velvet shirt and wore a serious face. She looked down then got all mad.  
"Damn you Angel. You don't even know why I came down here. I came down here because of my vision. It was a pretty scary one that caused people their lives; including Buffy's."  
"What was the vision about?" He sat down against the wall and patted to the ground next him. She sat down and began to explain it.  
"We were all her in the basement; well below it actually. All the slayers stood facing an army of vampires. Dawn, Xander, Giles, and a few other's I did not recognized were standing guard over all doors. Dawn and another female died and a guy nearly got cut in half. He survived though and I'm glad for that. Anyways, as everyone was down below, the vampires saw us and ran in for the kill. Willow and another slayer were working a spell so that every girl in the world who has the potential to become a slayer would share Buffy's strength and courage. But as Buffy was keeping everyone in line a vampire came up behind her and stabbed her. She fell to the ground badly wounded. As she lay there dieing she watched all the other slayers fall to the vampires power. Then Spike used some sort of glass object that reflects sunlight and he made it shine through the cavern. He lost his soul that he could feel. And before it left him he felt love and friendship. Soon later he died. I don't want him to. None of them. That's why I came here tonight to see if I could destroy it myself. I am the strongest here and I let my pride blind me and my heart. I'm sorry." A.J. stood up ready to run, but Angel was faster and caught her in his arms. She burst out in tears and pushed against his body. Her body shook as she cried and he held her like she was his younger sister. He picked her up in his arms and carried her over to Buffy's. She continued to cry until they were half way there; she had fallen asleep and lay in his arms with a sad expression on her face. He walked into Buffy's house and headed for the upstairs bedrooms. Oz and Willow saw them first and met him at the top of the stairs. He said Shhhh and walked into the bedroom where she was to sleep and he laid her down. He then smelt the blood again and now knew it had come from her. He traced the smell coming from her chest. He took off her shirt and then saw the soaked bandages covered with wet, hot blood. He gasped and went for Willow and saw that she was standing at the door. "Willow I need your help. Now." Willow, Oz, Spike and Faith came into the room. Angel let Willow stand in front of A.J. "Are you able to heal her?" "Yes, but how did it happen?" Willow asked and they all heard a sigh from Spike. They looked at him and he backed down. "Alright. When we were called in to help Buffy and Faith fight those vampires, one had clawed at her striking her chest. I didn't know about it until we went to my place to grab a few things. I smelt it and then saw the blood. I put the bandages on and I now know that I should have changed them, but I didn't know she was loosing so much blood." Everyone but Faith looked calm. "Why didn't you tell any of us, you dipshit. You could have killed her, Is that what you want? She is our toughest fighter." "Is that all you think about her, Faith. She helped you out at the cemetery and she and her friends defended us when those demons attacked. She has been nothing but true to us. And all you think of her as a useful fighter. Even Buffy has a lot of respect for her." Spike stalked out with his temper flaring. Everyone looked own to see if they had woke up A.J.; No they hadn't, she still lay asleep or so they thought. She had woken up by their voices and just kept her eyes closed to hear the conversation out. "Willow can you please heal her?" asked Angel. "Oh yeah sorry." Willow bent down and put her hands on A.J.'s wound and a glow began to close the wound. The orange glow subsided and soon faded away leaving the skin bloody from the escaped blood. Willow grabbed the wash clothe that lay disregarded on the bed pillow and whipped away the blood. She then came across the tattoo. Oz and Angel were the only ones left in the room with her and she looked up at them. "What do you think it means? A rose and a crescent moon. Well I think the crescent moon is part of her moon heritage." "Then maybe the Rose is the other part." said Oz. "Does she have any other tattoo's?" "Not from what I know." Willow responded. Willow finished cleaning A.J. and got up. "We should leave her be. Let her get some rest. Oz will you stay with her?"  
"Yeah, I'll stay with her." Oz took the chair again and sat down onto it. The others left and Oz was left to wander his mind. 'A.J. you big jerk. Why did you leave on your own? It's good that Angel got to you so fast. You could have done something stupid. You are a big dweeb. But that's part of your fun personality. But why did you go out? You are usually way smarter than this. I witnessed it first hand at the mall.' Oz continued with his thoughts.  
  
The morning came slowly and everyone was tired. A.J., Spike, Angel, Giles and Oz were the first ones to wake up that foggy morning. Giles had been the first one up and had run over to the 'The Magic Shop' and retrieved some English Toffee for himself and A.J. She came down about 10 minutes later claiming the tasteful smell woke her up and was glad to. "A.J." said Spike. "Do you have anymore tattoo's that give out your life?" A.J. nodded and pulled up the sleeve of her long sleeved shirt. There on her left arm was a black cross with a purple gem in the center and vines wrapped around it. Spike coughed on his coffee as he remembered the tattoo. Angel and Oz looked at him weird and turned back to A.J.'s tattoo. Spike gave an imaginary sigh and took another sip of his coffee. Giles looked at the tattoo and then gave a shocked look to the others, making them give off a worried look. "I've seen this in one of my books. I believe I have it here as well. Hold on let me go get." Giles ran up the stairs and disappeared down the hall. The others stood there in confusion. Giles soon returned with a big book in his arms. "Here it is." He flipped to a page that was some what raggedy like some one had wanted to tear it out but was unable to finish the job. On the page were four pictures and four descriptions. They were all the same picture, but the only thing different about them was inside of the crosses. Inside were different gems; Orange, Blue, Green and Purple. Giles read each inscription for the four pictures. "An Orange gem inside this cross means they are witches. They are not very strong but are capable of doing some damage. They can be found through out the Sun kingdom, Mars Kingdom, Venus Kingdom, and Uranus Kingdom. They are not rare people but you can't just find them anywhere." "A Blue gem means wizard. A strong male fighter with use of magic. They can be found in Moon Kingdom, Mercury Kingdom and the Neptune Kingdom. They are almost rare to find but not impossible." "A Green gem means mage. A powerful human being with limited power, and can cause a lot of damage. A rare person to find but you can locate them in the Jupiter Kingdom and The Pluto Kingdom." "A Purple gem is the rarest person ever to find, they are only found on the Sun Kingdom and Saturn Kingdom. They are usually in royal families which make them exceptionally rare. They are known as Guardians. They are very strong beings that have the power to destroy a planet." Everyone looked at A.J. hoping she would say something but only got a confused and shocked expression and then she finally said something. "I had no idea that, that was my description. I didn't know about any of that. Honest I didn't." A.J. was scared and starting to shake. She didn't have a clue that she was that strong. All she knew was that she had the tattoo for all her life. She even had kids get jealous because she was so young and had a tattoo. She felt herself shake and then strong arms wrapped around her. She looked up and saw Spike holding her. She felt something warm run down her cheek. She raised her hand to it and realized it was an escaped tear. "Spike why don't you take her to the living room to calm down. I'm just going to put this away and come in to join you in a minute. I'll inform Buffy and Willow about this as well. They need to know." Giles grabbed the book and went upstairs. Spike took A.J. into the living room and sat her on the couch. Spike sat on her left side and Oz on her right. Angel followed them and told them that he was going to get some donuts for breakfast. A.J. laughed and then smiled. "That sounds funny the way you say it." she said. "I'm going to get donuts for breakfast, it sounds funny. Like on a normal day when your grandpa comes up for vacation and he runs out for some donuts and they come home without any cream filled ones because he ate them all." She giggled again and leaned back lost in thought. Angel and the two other guys cracked smiles and laughed at what she was getting at. Angel left and Giles, Buffy and Willow came down the stairs and into the living room. When Buffy saw A.J.'s face an idea popped into her head. "Hey, A.J. why don't we all go to the Bronze tonight and listen to Oz's band. That should be fun, right?" she asked. A.J nodded and smiled saying that would be nice before the big fight. Oz smiled and got up to call the rest of the band for the upcoming show. Faith and four other slayers came down and sat on the ground by the coffee table. Faith looked up and saw Willow grab her jacket and head for the door. She was still in her comfy pajama pants and a tank top to match. Faith got up and followed her to the door. "Where are you going Willow and so early?" Willow looked around and then turned back to Faith and whispered to her. "I'm going to go to the hospital and bring home Xander, Sharon, Cassie, and Emerald back here since they will be let out today. Then before that I'm going to go shopping and get a new hair style." A.J. over heard this and leaped to her feet. "I'm doing this for a surprise for all the old friends." "Willow let me come." whispered A.J., she was smiling and hoping she could come. "I was hoping I could get out for an hour so I could cool my mind. So can I come?" "Sure no problem. We'll have a lot of fun." "Cool let me go upstairs and grab my jacket and some money. Shouldn't we really be getting dressed for all this?" "Yeah, I guess we should. Alright let's go change real quick and be down here in five." "Sounds good to me." The two ran upstairs. "I'll tell everyone you guys went out for stuff we need." said Faith. "Thanks Faith we appreciate it." said Willow turning. In five minutes exactly they were down and ready; A.J. had her camera swing by her wrist. "Ready to go?" "Yup. Thank you Faith. We'll be back in about an hour. See you later." The two happy girls left and hopped into Xander's corvette. They first drove to the mall to pick up some new clothes. A.J. had been wearing her new clothes. The silver, purple and blue shirt with the brown pants, she also had her long hair down. Willow was wearing a blue skirt that went down to her knees and a plain black shirt. She had her hair the medium length, down to her shoulders.  
  
A.J saw a window with a fish net inside and so she handed her camera to Willow and asked if she could take her picture. Willow nodded and took the camera. A.J. walked in front of it and acted like she was looking into the distance. "Aren't you going to smile?" asked Willow. "I don't smile unless I really have to." She took her place again and Willow took the picture. A.J walked back to her and took back her camera and shut it off.  
  
They went in and bought a green shirt that showed the stomach and denim jeans for one outfit and a purple shirt just like the green one with black pants. Willow liked them and thought they would make a cool new start. A.J. had told Willow that she brought another pair of clothes to go with her new hair cut. "Why do you want a new hair cut?" asked Willow. "I want a new hair cut because this is too long and too hard to take care of at the moment and I think it would be neat to try something new." "That's what I was thinking but I'm going for something a little shorter than yours." The two continue their shopping spree and finally walked out with Willow in her green shirt and blue pants and A.J. in her butterfly shirt and black pants. They drove to the hair cut place and walked in. "How may I help you ladies?" asked the women behind the counter. "Yes we would like to get two hair cuts today." said Willow. "Do you want to get them now?" "Yes that would be great thank you." "Alright follow me please." The lady led them up the stairs and into two chairs. About twenty minutes later they both emerge from them and gasp at their new cuts. A.J had gotten her hair chin length and a little feathered out. Willow had hers layered and feathered out. Another twenty minutes passed and they were walking down the streets to the hospital since the patient pick up area was filled. A.J. took her camera and told Willow to smile. They two stood in the street while A.J. snapped the picture. Then they moved onto the side walk and saw their four friends standing at the doors. The three slayer girls looked perfectly ok except the one on the far left who had her arm in a sling. Xander had a patch over his eye and that was about it. All in all they looked perfectly ok. "Xander how are you doing?" asked Willow happily. Xander gave her a hug and then she moved on with the other girls. Xander looked at A.J. and smiled. He held out his hand and A.J. took it shaking it gently. "Hi I'm A.J. I'm part of your party of Slayers. I'm just a bit different and I will let Buffy tell you that and you can get more information out of Giles because I think I talked my self to have bronchitis even if we can't do that." Xander laughed and A.J. laughed as well. The other three slayers and the witch laughed joined "Oh and Will I love the new hair and style." said Xander. "Thanks Xander. Well we have your car parked down the road if you would like to go home." Everyone nodded and Willow filled them in about going to the Bronze that night and they had agreed to go to have some fun.  
  
Buffy and Faith were in the back yard working out with the other slayers on their fighting skills. Buffy did a leap and a jump at Faith and she blocked be doing a back flip and kicking her leg over Buffy's head; who ducked out of the way and knocking Faith's leg out her face. "Now I want you to grab a partner and practice your attacks on each other and remember know one is to hurt each other." said Buffy. One girl stood up and asked a question. "Why do we have to fight? If we have that strong girl on our side why do we have to fight? I heard that her power can destroy a planet and same with her two friends." "We are not going to treat her like some tool. She came here to help us and protect this planet. We have to help defend her when she needs it. So I don't want to hear any trash talk about her got that." Said Faith. The girls nodded and got to their exercises. Buffy and Faith walked into the house and saw A.J., Willow, Xander and the three girls standing there. Faith and Buffy had to take second looks at Willow and A.J. for their new hair and Willow's new clothes. They smiled and gave them compliments on how they looked and then they moved on to welcoming back their other friends. Spike walked own the steps and noticed a new girl in Willow's group. Spike walked around them and realized it was only A.J. with a new hair style. He walked on pretending not gawk at her. Oz came in second and gave a welcome back to the others and then complimented the two girls on their new looks. Spike knew Oz liked A.J and A.J liked him, but he felt a pain in his heart that was weak but also gave him the feelings of jealousy and sorrow. He also liked A.J. and wished he could hold her but knew he would have to fight Oz for her. He just didn't want to fight a werewolf. He liked her but not enough to get his head bitten off. "So Oz are we playing tonight?" asked a guy who walked into the kitchen with two others. "Hey Buffy, don't get mad but we did knock but no one came to the door and it was open so we knew some one was home." Buffy nodded her approval of the excuse and stepped out side to warn the girls of their guest who didn't know about the slayers. "Yeah we're still on for tonight." "Alright then we'll see you there." The three left and everyone heard their car rumble away. When the sound was gone A.J.'s head slipped into a vision and she began floating off the ground. Her back arched and her arms fell to her side. Her eyes and mouth closed as a silver aura enveloped her. Serena and Hotaru came down the stairs sensing their sister's pain.   
Silver Moon, Moon, and Saturn all in their ultimate forms stood before thousands of demons. Buffy, Willow, Faith, Spike, and Angel stood behind them ready to back the three mystical warriors up when it was needed. The slayers, Giles, Dawn, Xander and Oz were outside the evacuated city. They had evacuated the city because of all the damage that might happen. Silver Moon and Saturn started to begin their attacks as soon as the demons spotted them.   
A.J.'s body slowly lowered to the ground, Oz went to her side as she sank into his arms. She fluttered her eyes and woke up. Everyone was quiet and was waiting to hear about what happened. Buffy had walked in right when she was suspended in mid-air.  
"I saw a bit of the future. I know what we have to do." said A.J.  
"What is it we have to do?" asked Giles who looked from his coffee to the paper and back to A.J. A.J got out of Oz's arms and stood on her own.  
"We need to evacuate the city in two days. There is going to be major hell and we have to get people out of here." She looked from each face and they each nodded their head in agreement. A.J. sat down in an arm chair that was in between the kitchen and living room. "The slayer newbies are the ones that will be evacuating the city. After we know that everyone is safely out then we head in except for Dawn, Oz, Giles, Xander and the Slayers. This fight is going to be a major fight that will destroy this town."  
"We can't worry about it now we have to get to the Bronze for the playings. Not that the playings are more important I just want to have one more night of fun." said Buffy trying to sound ok with the information she heard. Even though she was a little shaken up about it she wasn't going to let it get the best of her.  
  
Everyone except for Giles, Xander, and the slayers went to the Bronze that night hoping for more practice time. So everyone piled into the corvette and Faith's black corvette and headed for the Bronze. As soon as they got there they gave the man their money and went in.  
The music was loud and pounding. Soon Oz would be up there with his group doing their songs. They took the far circle booth in the corner and all sat down. A.J., Serena, Hotaru, Faith, Spike and Willow went up to the counter to grab some drinks and maybe some food.  
"This place is neat." said Hotaru looking around after she asked for three cokes.  
"This is where everyone hangs out. It's fun to be here just to hang out and talk and dance." said Willow. Spike looked at A.J. as a slow song came on.  
"A.J. would you like to dance?" She smiled and handed her soda to Serena who knew what she was thinking.  
"Sure I'd like that." Spike took A.J.'s handed and they walked into the center of the crowd. Spike pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulders putting her hands behind his back and on his shoulders. They danced long and close making Angel and Buffy giggle.  
  
"It's nice to see A.J. finally dance and get out now. Mostly she's off doing her adventure and getting rid of evil, but this one seems to take a lot out of her. She hasn't as much fun in a long time. I'm happy for her." said Hotaru as she watched the two dance together. Oz looked unhappy, but tried to hide, but when Serena saw love she knew it.  
"You like her to, don't you?" Everyone's attention got pulled to him as he nodded his reply. "Don't let it get you down. She doesn't like Spike that way she just wanted to have some fun and thought dancing would be good. She told me she would do a lot of slow dances here and didn't care who she danced with. Hey, don't worry about it I know she likes you, Spike just asked her first."  
"You really thinks she likes me?"  
"When it comes to love and knowing my sister, I usually know what I'm talking about." Oz smiled and laughed. That made him feel much better. He was going to ask her to dance with him for the next slow song. He loved her and didn't want to let her go. He knew Spike liked her but he wasn't going to back down from a vampire.  
"I'm gonna ask her to dance the next slow song with me. That might help me bring her closer."  
"That's the way to think." said Buffy who was still giggling with Angel.  
"Why are you to laughing?" asked Faith.  
"We just didn't think Spike was the dancing type. Though he seems like a good dancer." said Buffy watching them. They moved with elegance and Spike looked relaxed, like he was comfortable with A.J. "It's going to break his heart when he finds out A.J. likes Oz. He seems to really enjoy her company. He's more relaxed and comfortable around her. Haven't you noticed how he is around A.J.? It's just so sad." said Buffy. Everyone but Oz nodded and to felt sorry for him.  
The song ended and Spike and A.J. walked back over smiling. Serena handed her, her drink and she took a seat next to Oz. Spike had left to go to the restrooms.  
"A.J would you care to share the next slow song with me?"  
"Sure why not." she said and as it so happened the next slow song just came on and the two left the group. They walked to the dance floor and held onto each other. Angel left to go to the bathroom to discuss what to do about A.J. with Spike.  
"Hey Spike. Can we talk about your feelings about A.J. real quick?" he asked.  
"I don't see why not."  
"Good because I don't think you should like her the way you do anymore."  
"Yeah and why is that?"  
"We both know she likes Oz and he likes her back. They are dancing right now and look really happy. If you cared for her that much then I think you would know when to give her up and just be friends with her." Spike registered what he said and had to agree with it. He did know that they liked each other and that if he did like her then he should make her happy letting her love him.  
"I guess your right. She does deserve him. I hope she's happy. I'm gonna go back to the shack. I'll see ya around" Spike walked past him and left the Bronze and headed for Buffy's house. Angel walked over to the group where A.J. and Oz had returned. He told them that Spike hadn't felt good and decided to return home. The night passed on with everyone happy and enjoying them selves and at 11:30 they left and went home.  
  
"Alright everyone is out of the city and is clear to go for the fight." said Giles over the cell phone. He was far north with his friends and the rest of the cities people.  
"Good, thanks Giles. We will see you soon." Buffy hung up the phone before Giles could say anything that would soften them up. Serena, Hotaru and A.J. looked at each other and backed away from the group they were standing with. Spike, Angel, Faith and Willow were to the right and Buffy was to the left. Serena was the first to raise her hand in the air and call out her phrase, followed by Hotaru then A.J.  
"MOON IMPERIAL CRYSTAL POWER!" Soon stood Sailor Moon in her ultimate form.  
"SATURN MAJESTIC PLANET POWER!" A little while later stood Sailor Saturn.  
"BLOOD MOON POWER TRANSFORM!" After the light show faded Sailor Silver Moon stood in front of everyone. You could see her cuts but no one was allowed to say anything to her about those cuts because A.J had told them not to when Spike lost the argument when he told her not to go into battle wounded. "Let's go."  
  
They walked over to the edge of the cliff where everyone had to climbed down to the dreary basement of the high school and down a tunnel that was dark and the only light they had came from Moon's crystal and Silver Moon's deadly sword which had reflected the light making it brighter.  
"This is it the final battle." said Buffy looking down and then backed away as the three mystical warriors took the front. The demons looked up and saw them standing there. Then a thunder of running feet shook the earth a little.  
"MOON CHOAS SUPREME!" Sailor Moon raised her hands in the air and brought them down fast bring beams of lights with them and causing a wave of them to crash into the ground. Moon's power surged through the underground world. Beams of light hit hundreds of the demons killing them.  
"SATURN DEATH RIBBONS DESTROY!" Saturn used her glaive and spun it around above her head until a purple cloud formed and she brought the glaive swooping down and hundreds of ribbons shot out of the cloud slicing the creatures in half destroying them. Demons came pouring up the ledge and the fighting began. Only Silver Moon was the only one not fighting, because she was being protected by her friends so she could call upon her power and destroy every single demon. She held her hands out in front of her, with her eyes closed she chanted and ancient language. Her eyes shot open and were all black; she floated off the ground and held her hands out with her sword in the left.  
"BLOOD MOON DARKNESS!" She yelled her attack and brought her sword to her face and closed her eyes. Swirling in the air she brought the sword in a full circle where it shot light out to every demon killing them in the process. When she finished the circle all the demons were dust. She fell to the ground landing on her feet.  
"Looks like I won't be needing this." said Spike holding onto the magic necklace that would destroy all evil in the under world.  
"It's not over yet." said Silver Moon who looked down at the ground. She saw the rocks and pebbles shake and she realized that she didn't finish all of them off. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" She yelled; she sent a powerful force at them throwing them back a few yards to the opening where the tunnel led out to the real world. Everyone hesitated and waited to find out why she had forced them away. They didn't have to wait long because hundreds of hands popped out of the ground and grabbed at Silver Moon's feet and legs.  
Then she fell through the earth into a hole. Spike took this as his qeu and forced his friends out of the tunnel, pretending to follow them out, he stood behind and ran over to the hole and saw Silver Moon's hand pop out from the hole and grab the side. Spike looked into the hole and saw it was an endless pit with fire rising up; she was dangling from the ledge with demons hanging off her legs.  
Spike grabbed her arms and began to pull her up. She kicked and thrust her legs about throwing the demons off her and when she was out of the hole Spike pushed her to the tunnel. He grabbed the necklace and put it on. Silver Moon jumped up and ran to him knowing what he was going to do. He only pushed her back away again.  
"Spike you can't do this. Don't give your life away."  
"I must. I have nothing to live for. I will be known as the hero at least if I do this." Silver Moon had tears falling down her cheeks and she got up again determined to stop him. He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. Tears flowed by the river and her eye color was changing back to their deep ocean blue once again and not the blood red/black. "Listen I love you but I must do this." He bent his head down and kissed her making more tears fall. The kiss lasted a few long seconds and then he pulled away. He pushed her towards the tunnel and then leaped into the pit.  
Silver Moon cried harder and ran into the tunnel out into the sunlight. She knew that was the last time she would ever see him again. She ran out of the school and out to the on waiting cars. She jumped in the one with her sisters. Moon saw her tears and held onto her crying sister.  
Spike fell deeper into the pit and then light burst from his body. It was destroying all the evil found in Sunnydale. He could feel his soul being reached and then it was soon over the light consumed his body destroying him. The earth then began to cave in. Before he died he whispered. "I love you A.J."  
  
A.J. heard Spikes last words and she looked up and then began to cry even harder. Behind the speeding cars everyone saw he earth falling and forming a huge crater. They sped down the road until the were able to slow down after 51 miles. They slowed to a stop and got out. They walked over to the giant hole and sighed knowing that they had lost a friend. A.J. was the only one to stay in the car. She didn't want to see the hole that  
  
Spike had formed by saving the world, though she was beyond proud of him. She was calm and happy for him, he gave his life to save the world and she was happy.  
Everyone walked back to the cars and got in. Driving to the next town over everyone was silent. No one wanted to speak about any of it until they got to the others.  
  
When they got there, there was a clash of hugs, crying and every other possible happy things. Oz walked over to A.J who stood by herself and hugged her. She held onto him and wouldn't let go. She was afraid that if she let go she might lose him to. After awhile they finally parted and looked at each other in the eyes. They kissed and held it for the longest time. 


End file.
